


Rage

by persistent_pedantry



Series: The Escapades of Minerva and R [13]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persistent_pedantry/pseuds/persistent_pedantry
Summary: Basically, someone asked who'd win in a fight between Minerva and René.
Series: The Escapades of Minerva and R [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483421





	Rage

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the best place to see how much I wanted to avoid writing fight scenes. Even now, I have a lot of trouble doing them, but I just own up to it instead of going for artistic licence like I did here. Sure, it works once or twice, but I used it a lot. Anyway! I threw in all the angst I could, go nuts.

Fourteen years. They’ve stolen from the selfish, murdered the wrongdoers, escaped the deluded for fourteen years, but their ledger has been stained only by dirtied blood. Tarnished blood. What he sees on the ground, seeping into the freezing snow... that isn’t tarnished blood.

“She was innocent,” René says, staring with hollow eyes at the girl, blood matting her blonde locks. She can’t be any older than fifteen, sixteen; her whole life lay ahead of her. Her life now portrayed in a dull sanguine, slowly running from the fissure in her skull, her skin. She lies dead in the snow, crystals of white taking rest on her pale face.

Minerva stood by the girl’s side, watching the blood spread through the snow with a morbid curiosity. He could see it in her eyes, that same childlike, psychopathic curiosity that lay in those eyes for years now. “She resisted. We kill people who resist,” the Gardevoir replies, looking over to René with a nonchalant shrug. “We’ve always done that, haven’t we?”

René’s pale features colour in growing anger, save for his knuckles growing whiter than the snow. “We kill those who we must, Minerva. Those who pose a threat to our own lives and society. That girl was not a threat,” he retorts, clenching his fists as his nails dig into pale flesh. It’s rare to see René showing such anger; disappointment was common for when Minerva made a mistake, but this... this isn’t like a tutting father, or a groaning brother; this is a disgusted killer. A man who has stolen the light of many lives, standing in pure, infuriated disgust at the careless Pokémon in front of him. “You kill who I tell you to, when I tell you to. That girl lies dead, her future gone, because of you.”

Minerva’s nonchalance falters, a flicker of anger passing her featured as she turns fully to him. “We’re equals, Ren. I do what you say because I respect you, because you tend to know best, but after everyone else who’s six feet under because of us, you want to pick a bone with me because of a kid? What, did you turn into a pedophile when I wasn’t looking?” Minerva questions, sneering lightly.

She has a dangerous look in her eye, the one that René’s seen many a time before. Yet, he ignores it, his footsteps crunching in the snow as he approaches her. The wind is biting, and they stand far from the warmth of Snowpoint City, but the cauldron of rage in his stomach slowly rises, his voice growing harsh. “They were a child, Minerva. You killed a child. Does your corrupted mind completely lose the significance of killing an innocent girl? One who didn’t get the chance to get married? To grow old? Does that all completely surpass that psychopathic brain of yours?”

“You know what, Galliard?” Minerva begins, glaring up at René. “I don’t have to do what you say. We’re equals, so why the hell should I feel obligated to listen to—“

“Because we are not _equals_ , Minerva!” René roars, jerkily placing a finger on his chest, then on her forehead, alternating with each barked word. “Brains, brawn! Big brother, little sister! Human, Pokémon! MASTER, _SERVANT_!”

The anger from Minerva’s eyes fades like a dying ember, staring at him with... betrayal. A sense of sheer, perfect betrayal. “We... I’m not a servant, Renny, I’m... your partner—“

“No partner of mine, no _sister_ of mine would kill an innocent child and shrug it off!” René snaps, harshly taking Minerva’s arm and throwing her into the snow, hearing her curse as she lands by the young corpse. He hears quiet, choked sobs. He glares at her for an eternity, watching her shake softly; from the cold, from the sobbing, he doesn’t care. It doesn’t matter.

Minerva says nothing, sluggishly curling up as she feels the tears freeze on her cheeks, eventually falling onto the snow beneath. All she could hear was the crunch of his footsteps as he walked away...

René backhands her, watching her lithe frame crash into the snow again. “You do that again, I will break your neck,” he snaps, showing an unusual amount of ferocity. No blame is placed.

Minerva slowly rises to her feet, staggering slightly. So much for a surprise attack; teleporting in front of him to put a Shadow Ball in his face wasn’t the wisest course of action. “ _I’d like to see you fucking try! I’m a goddess! I’ll kill you before you put a hand on me!_ ” She screams, her voice racking through his mind as she fights back sobs.

René turns to fight her, rolling his shoulders as he slides his overcoat off, throwing it into the snow. His suit fits him perfectly, as always. Sheer black with a black suit and tie: funeral-wear. Fitting. “I already lay a hand on you, and I’ll happily do it again,” he retorts with a growl, glaring at Minerva with eyes as cold as the inclemency above. “I watched you grow, Minerva. Everything you’ve learned, everything you’ve done: I was there.”

Minerva falters slightly, her rage returning almost immediately, burning far greater than before. “You’re human! I’m a Gardevoir! I will shove a black hole up your ass, and you know that damn well!” She exclaims, her crimson eyes flashing magenta as she sees past herself, her time, for a bolster to her confidence, proof of her victory.

_No..._

She staggers slightly, planting a foot firmly behind the other to steady herself. “What did you see, ‘goddess’?” René asked, his stoic expression returned, but his eyes... his eyes show pure anger. Pure, unfathomable anger. Hatred and ire of years before; a Shadow Ball’s darkness all encased in her brother’s eyes. “You see by psyche what I see through logic. Everything you’re planning, everything you could do: I know. You’re an open book, Minerva, and that’s always been your flaw! You’re an open, narcissistic, sadistic fucking _BOOK_!”

Minerva yells, her hands devoid of light as she flickers forward, earning a punch to the face for her efforts. She flickers again, René stepping to the side and batting her down again...

and again...

and again...

and again...

and again...

and again,

and again,

and again,

and again,

and again,

and again,

and again,

and again,

and again,

and again,

and again,

and again,

and again,

and again,

and again,

and again,

and again,

and again,

and again,

and again,

and again,

and again,

and again,

and again,

and again,

and again,

and again,

and again,

and again.

Minerva lays panting in the snow, bruised and barely conscious.

René still stands for a brief moment before his knees buckle, causing him to collapse down to the snow, frostbitten from the cold of the shadows. “ _Tu... es... prévisible_ ,” he manages, barely able to speak. “ _Tes... tes attaques sont... évidentes._ ” Falling to his side, he looks at the now unconscious Minerva, barely able to keep his eyes open. “ _Tu es fort, Minnie... tu es fort... mais tu es stupide._ ” Barely managing a smirk, his body gives in, succumbing to unconsciousness.

_Before you embark on a journey of revenge, dig two graves. – Confucius_


End file.
